


Unholy Trinity (Pleasure)

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, PWP, like unashamedly this is total, porn without any plot, total porn, whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: David, Julia, in her office after hours in a pornographic situation.





	Unholy Trinity (Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Meral who gave me the prompt (and all the other Lavender smut lovers)  
> Feels terribly out of character but fuck it - I wanted to see David take full control over Julia's pleasure and here we are.

“They can go to hell for all I care,” she panted as his mouth worked against hers, his tongue dipping in to fight for dominance. He was pulling at her jacket, gripping at her waist, she was pushing off his shirt, her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling gently. 

“Do you really mean that?” he said, breaking away. His eyes searched hers and she gave a rushed nod.

She didn’t stop in her rhythm, desperate to have him undressed as quickly as possible but he wasn’t about to let her get her own way. He guided her to the desk, his mouth hot against her neck, his hand roaming beneath her blouse and caressing her warm skin with the slightly calloused hands she knew so well now. She let out a half growl and reached for his belt.

“Stop,” he said firmly, it was a tone of dominance she had not encountered in him before. 

For someone who hated being submissive, she did as she was told and watched him as he popped open the button on her trousers, then teased the zip down, one tooth at a time. She could feel a burning warmth between her thighs and desperately wished he’d just get on with it. But David was working on his own plan now, going off-piste. He slid them down, his hands dancing over her thighs, his mouth far from hers and she tried to lean in to kiss him, but he pulled away, smirking. 

His hands cupped her arse as he lifted her onto the desk, pulling her to the edge of it and she watched as he knelt to the ground, holding her legs apart, his tongue hot on her skin as he suckled on the inside of her thigh. She had an insatiable appetite for him, and she desperately needed his hands to brand her all over, his mouth to label her as his own, before she self-combusted but her pitiful moaning wasn’t enough to spur him on. When he reached the top, he leaned in, biting her playfully through her knickers, drawing a groan as she leant down to bury her hands in his hair. 

He could feel she was excited through the material and he smiled as he kissed her, only just brushing against the place she wanted him most. 

“Please,” she had managed to restrain herself through all his torture, but the word escaped with more than an ounce of subtle desperation. 

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured, self-satisfied as he slipped the remaining barrier down her legs and tossed them somewhere behind his shoulder with all the glee of a boy about to tear open his Christmas present. 

Which he did, by running his tongue over her and evoking a loud gasp when he licked the inside of her. Her grip on his hair tightened until she was pulling on it painfully. He didn’t stop however, didn’t let it detract from the way her breath quickened, or from the way he knew she felt. 

Julia’s free hand tensed on the edge of the desk, her head rolling up to look at the ceiling as he devoured her, inebriated himself on her sweet taste. God she was so wet, he took delight in noting as he lapped at her clit, over and over until she was bucking her hips so wildly, he had to hold her down. Her eyes turned skyward, screwed shut, as she panted heavily.

And then he stopped. Her head snapped down, her glazed eyes opened to meet his as he rose to full height, hesitating only for a moment before he dipped in to kiss her, taking her lower lip between his teeth. She could feel his growing arousal between her legs and yearned to release him but he didn’t give her time to think as he sank each of his fingers into her one at a time, reveling in the way she tensed around him, in the way she gripped at his shoulders and rested her head against his neck when his fist pushed into her until he was buried up to the wrist. She gasped and lifted her head from his neck, her eyes going to his. The pressure he was exerting inside of her was unlike anything she’d ever felt.

“David,” she groaned, and it was so loud that it echoed off the glass walls, strengthening his arousal. He only grinned at her, leaning in to kiss her flushed cheek. 

The way he opened inside her was a completely new sensory experience and she tried to lift herself off the desk, pushing on his shoulders, moaning as he played her insides like a fucking banjo. But he wouldn’t let up, pulling out half way before thrusting deep into her, savouring the dark warmth of her against his skin. Vicky had never let him be this controlling with her, had never put her full trust in him to use her as he wished with the knowledge he’d never hurt her. But Julia had given full control over to him, her full trust to do what he wished, and he was determined to make sure she’d never forget.

“I’m surprised you’re not dehydrated,” he said, pulling out his dripping hand just enough for his thumb to be released where he stroked her, rubbing over her clitoris. 

She bucked against him as the waves of fire burned through her, each hotter and stronger than the last and he felt her contracting around him. She was close and that alone almost brought his arousal to painful levels as it pressed against his fly. And when she put her head against his shoulder, he wasn’t sure she could take it any longer. In truth he wasn’t sure he could; her breaths were hot and rapid against his skin as he curled his fingers inside her, pumping in and out swiftly until she was crying out, over and over, burying the noise in his shoulder, until he was sure he’d come himself. He chewed his lip as he circled his thumb in a flurry of movements that had her whimpering and him, nearly drawing blood. She was clinging to him, her arms tight around his neck until he was sure he’d suffocate but he didn’t care because she was starting to convulse around his fingers, jumping from the desk as she writhed her way through the orgasm he dealt her. 

“Da-” she tried to say but the word caught on her throat as she shook, lifting herself up as the pressure he used inside her didn’t cease. 

He didn’t stop moving until she did, and he pulled his hand from her to look at her. Her eyes were hooded, looking through him, her breaths fast and erratic. Her hair stuck to her face and her complexion was pink. He rested his forehead against hers, gripping her waist tightly until she had stopped trembling and he cupped her cheek, kissing her tenderly, stealing the little breath she had left. 

“I love watching you come,” he said when he pulled away. He never used to talk when they fucked, but apparently he was more becoming more conversational these days, not that she minded, she just rather he picked the moments she didn’t feel like her entire being had been pulled apart in the most pleasurable ways possible. 

“Hmmm,” was all she offered him, with a wry smirk as she loosened her grip on him. 

Her eyes sparkled as she watched him unzip his fly, releasing himself from his cotton restraints and she leaned back, moving her hands to hold herself up when he stroked the full length of his cock against her, slickening it up before he pushed in. She was so warm, a groan tumbled from him before he could control it and she giggled dryly. It was nice to hear him enjoying himself for once, she mused as he pulled out and shifted her closer to the edge of the desk so she was angled in a way that she could feel the full force of him as he slid into her. It was tender, slow, and she thought this might be the closest she’d ever come to making love. If it was, she never wanted it to end.

David’s mouth sought hers, the thrusting of his hips never ceasing even as he swallowed each of her huffs. His mind had become a flurry of everything but nothing all at once; like the only sensation in his life, was her, the way she tasted, she sounded, she felt, and he couldn’t remember ever being this consumed by another person before her. Not even with Vicky. She was killing him, perhaps literally and he was okay with that. 

She leaned into him, resting most of her weight on him and when she did, she felt him spear her in two, reaching so far into her core she gasped in. He smirked and kissed her neck.

“You know...” she said, breathless, “I really hope that camera doesn’t work...” 

He looked up, too intoxicated to be alarmed.

“I thought you didn’t care,” he reminded her, and she moaned, tensing around him as he pushed up into her, further than she thought would be humanly possible. 

“I don’-” she broke off as another hard groan rumbled in her throat. God, he felt so good.

“You think I can get the tape?” he huffed, with a dry laugh. She let out a small cry.

“If that’s... what you’re into-” she panted, “you should have... said.” 

Words were beginning to fail her, like her brain was literally melting, and she wished he was this talkative when he wasn’t buried so deep inside her. 

“Is that a promise?” 

_Why didn’t he sound so utterly wrecked??_ She thought as she fought the burning fire blooming in her stomach. She wanted to laugh, wanted to tell him she was joking, but the hunger, the utter delight in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. And when she opened her mouth all that came out was:

“Oh godddddd.” 

It sounded pitiful, she knew that and the increase in his pace told her that he delighted in hearing the weakness in her voice, the closer she got. He hummed against her neck, biting and sucking on her skin and she felt the fire detonating.

“I’m com-” she tried to say as the explosion of a supernova ripped through her and she clung to him desperately, quaking and squeezing around his length. 

Her quivering served to bring him to the edge of his own climax and he groaned into her mouth, spilling into her with reckless abandonment. 

“You know...” she said when she was sure her voice would work again, “we really should be doing this at home...” 

“Ma’am, you seem intent on killing me,” he grinned as he pulled away, zipping his trousers back up. His eyes, sparkling with glee, met hers as she leaned heavily on the desk. It was the only time during the entire thing she heard him sound anything other than calm and collected, as his breath shuddered. “There’s only so much I can do in one night.”

She let out a shaky laugh, raking her hand through her unruly hair and watched as he bent down and picked her underwear up, putting them in his pocket.

“I’ll hold onto these,” he said. “For security purposes.” 

“Hmm,” she hummed playfully, biting her lower lip as she slipped her trousers back on and trod back into her heels. Her legs felt like jelly and he reached out to steady her with a grin that was self-satisfied and would rival the Cheshire cat. 

She felt weak and it was the only kind of weakness she allowed in her life, the kind she felt when he looked at her like she was his oxygen, like he’d come just from looking at her. It was the kind of look he was giving her now, the look of pure desire with a tender edge and she leaned in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Had no idea how to end this so.. apologies if it feels a little blunt.


End file.
